Users are increasingly utilizing electronic devices to research, locate, and obtain various types of information. For example, users may utilize a search engine to locate information about various items, such as items offered through an electronic marketplace. Conventional approaches to locating content involve utilizing a query to obtain results matching one or more terms of the query, navigating by page or category, or other such approaches that rely primarily on a word or category used to describe an item. Such approaches can make it difficult to locate items based on appearance or aesthetic criteria, such as a specific pattern or texture of material. Thus, users can have difficulty locating the appropriate items, or may at least have to navigate through many irrelevant results before locating an item of interest. While approaches exist for matching images, these typically match based on the entire contents of the image, which can result in matches that do not correspond to the actual item of interest.